i just want you to be happy
by kidishcaresh
Summary: “Are you…Are you happy?” She asked after a few minutes. “Wha…what do you mean?” I asked startled by the question. “Are you happy With her? Is…is this what you really want, Wufei?” Kim said softly, looking me straight in the eyes. I thought for a long time


**Hello people, how are you? There are some huge writers blocks on my other stories, which I'm currently trying to chisel away, but I'm not getting very far so therefore yet another new idea from me! Let me know what you think! Read and Review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own …………………………………………………………...Me and the dusty old attic that is my room. Oh yeah, I also own the many figments of my imagination and my OC's Hai-lin Lee, Samantha Conners, Jin Tao and Kim Yung. Other than that I own nothing worth to sue me for, so don't bother!**

**Warnings: Cursing, maybe some violence? Dunno**

**"Talking" ****'thinking' ****_Wufei contemplating stuff_**

**Chapter 1**

**Wufei POV**

Well this is it! Today is the day. In three hours I'll be getting married to Hai-lin Lee. We've worked together at Preventor HQ for about four years and I love her very much…I think. Ever since last night I'm not so sure anymore. It was early last night when Hai-lin had just left my place to prepare for the big day, when the doorbell rang. At first I thought it was Hai-lin who had forgotten something. But when I opened the door I found it wasn't Hai-lin but 'her'. She had works at HQ as well, we met when I first came to work there and we've been friends since about two months after that. I consider her among my best friends along with the other gundam pilots and Sally.

Kim Yung, a young woman who much like myself preferred to be on her own. I first got to know her when she became my new partner, when Sally transferred to a position in the organisation that suited her better. It wasn't until we got caught on a mission that I actually got to know her. After we escaped she became one of my best friends if not more. Then Hai-lin came in the picture and Kim started working with Trowa.

**Flashback**

"Hey…do you…want to uh…come in?" I asked her as I opened the door a little further. 'What's wrong with me? I've never been nervous around Kim before. Must be because of the wedding.' Kim smiled sadly and walked in. She looked more tired and pale then usual. "Eh…are you okay? Would you like some tea?" I asked pouring some into two cups. "Thanks." Kim said taking the cup from me when I handed it to her. I sat down. "Are you okay? Why are you here?" I asked her. "I'm fine, just have a headache that's all." Kim said. I looked at her. She stared at me as if looking for something and remained silent for a long time. "Wufei?" She finally said. "Yes?" I looked at her hoping to find a sign of why she was here. "Are you…Are you happy?" She asked after a few minutes. "Wha…what do you mean?" I asked startled by the question. "Are you happy With her? Is…is this what you really want?" Kim said softly, looking me straight in the eyes. I thought for a long time about what she asked. 'Why did she ask this. Why now and why don't I have an answer?' I then looked back up to Kim. "Yes, I'm very happy with Hai-lin. This is what I want." I said finally. Kim looked at me for a while longer. The she smiled. "Thanks, I just want you to be happy. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Kim said. I walked her to the door and she turned around and hugged me. Then she left into the darkness of night and I remained on the doorstep watching the distance in which she disappeared. I went to bed, but slept badly. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kim had said. Those words just kept whirling through my head. 'I just want you to be happy.'

**End flashback**

"Hey buddy time to go!" Duo said as he walked in. "I'm coming." I said. "What's up? You nervous?" Duo asked fidgeting with his tux. "Yes, very. You too?" I said looking at him. "Nah, I hate this monkey-suit it's so damned uncomfortable. That's why I didn't wear one at my own wedding, but for a friend I'll do anything." He said once again pulling at the pants. I chuckled softly at my friend's antics. "Let's go we don't want to be late now do we?" I said.

When I entered the church I looked around. Duo had joined Hilde and the others. In the front row next to Heero and Relena. Trowa sat next to Hilde with his girlfriend Samantha Conners, Sammy to her friends and Catherine. Trowa would be the last to get married, somewhere next year or so, he said. Next to them was Quatre with his wife Jin Tao, they married last month. Next to them were Lady Une, Sally, Lucretzia, Zechs, now known as Milliardo. Next to Milliardo was an empty seat that's where Kim was supposed to sit. She wasn't there yet. It worried me, she didn't look to good yesterday. I walked over to the altar and waited.

"Isn't Kim here yet?" I asked Heero. "She wasn't feeling well and went to take a painkiller, said something about a headache." Heero answered. Just then Kim walked in. She looked even worse then yesterday. "Hey, are you okay? You look horrible." I said worriedly. "I'm fine, it's just a headache. Really, it's nothing. Now stop worrying about me, it's you big day. I'll be fine really." She said before taking her seat next to Milliardo. Then the ceremony began. But I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about what Kim had said yesterday.

"We've come together on this joyful day to unite these two people in… _'I just want you to be happy' Why does it feel...wrong somehow. I am happy...aren't I? I love Hai-lin, we share many happy memories. _If anyone has any objections to this wedding say so now or forever hold your tongue." "She's a witch?" Duo whispered under his breath..._'Like my first birthday with her...No actually that wasn't such a good one. She disliked my friends and let it show too. But things got better when she got to know them. Right? _"To love him and care for him till death do you part? What is your answer?" "I do." _Or our annual picnic?__ No that was Kim. Hai-lin refused to show up. _"Till death do you part? What is your answer?...Mister Chang?" "Eh, I…" _Actually I don't have all that many happy memories with Hai-lin. Then am I really happy?"_

"Kim? Kim?" Milliardo said suddenly very panicked. "What's…what's wrong?" I asked. "She's not breathing. Damn it there's no heart beat! Call the hospital we need an ambulance ASAP!" Sally said as she; with help from Duo put Kim on the ground and started to try and reanimate her. Heero was already on the phone with the hospital. "Do we have a pulse yet?" Heero asked. "Not yet…Yes she's breathing again, but we need that ambulance. I knelled down next to duo looking at her. "Kim? What's wrong with her?" I heard myself say in a broken voice. I was completely out of touch with reality. I faintly registered Hai-lin yelling about the whole wedding being ruined and the sound of sirens as the ambulance finally got here.

"Wufei?" I looked up to see who called. It was Trowa, he sat down next to me. "Will she be okay?" I asked numbly. "We…don't know. The doctor said the operation went well and they're very positive, but if her condition doesn't improve soon…she might not make it. They said that if we hadn't reacted so coordinated and fast she might not have made it. The tumour in her head was big, it blocked 80 of the oxygen to her brains, the doctor said they found out two years ago. She was due for surgery next week." Trowa explained.

"She came to my house yesterday, she looked so tired. She said she had a headache and that it was nothing. She came to…" I told my quiet friend. He looked at me and waited for me to go on. I sighed. "She asked me if…if I was happy with Hai-lin and if this was what I wanted." I said looking at the motionless form before me. "And are you?" Trowa asked. "Yes…no…I…I don't know. I thought I was, but then she told me that all she wanted was for me to be happy and I started thinking about my life and Hai-lin. I thought I was happy and had good memories with her, but then I started to think about those memories and I found there were a lot less happy ones with Hai-lin then I wanted to believe. So I…I guess I'm not really all that happy. Then this happened and I was scared. I thought I'd lose Kim, I…I don't understand. I'm so confused." I said playing with a strand of Kim's hair. I smiled as a fond memory arose in my head. Though it wasn't one of Hai-lin and me, but of Kim and me.

Kim had been preparing for the picnic and was combing her hair on which she had already broken three brushes. I had walked in just as she broke brush number four and offered to comb it for her. I had her sit down on the bed and sat behind her combing slowly and carefully through her long soft hair and I still remember the scent of herbs that came off of her hair as I combed it. Hilde and Relena had come in just then to see Kim and mentioned that they wished they would get such a special treatment from their respective boyfriend. Later I had offered to do Hai-lin's hair, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Nataku please, give me a sign. Tell me what you think I should do. Help me, Nataku." I prayed to my late wife. Something that had become a habit when I was troubled and couldn't find the answers. "Are you talking to your dead wife again? You should really stop that." Hey-linsaid walkinginto the room. "It's an old habit that I don't particularly care to end. Was there something you wanted?" I said not turning to her. "Yes, you've been here ever since she was brought here! What about our wedding?" She asked angrily. "It can wait. I want to stay here till she wakes up." I said softly. "NO! You said you love me! But you constantly go to her or have her some to you! I saw you last night! It time you let her go! Either she goes or I do! So who will it be?" Hai-lin yelled. "I'm sorry for you. But Kim is my best friend and I'm not letting her nor the others go for you. If you can't except my friends then I suggest you leave now, because then you aren't worthy of being my wife." I said still not looking at her. There was a long silence. Then Hai-lin suddenly screamed loudly. "Fine, but don't expect that you can come and beg me for forgiveness!" With that she stormed out. When she was out of hearing distance Trowa sighed. "Good riddance." "Amen. No offence buddy but I just couldn't stand her." Duo said behind me. "None take, if she won't except my friends, then she is not worthy of marrying me." I said.

**Four weeks later**

Kim was reading a book and hadn't noticed me yet. I'd gotten word from the doctors that she'd woken up earlier that week. After the operation she'd been out for three weeks and two days.

"Hey." I said. "Hey, how are you?" Kim asked putting the book away. "Well, you?" I asked. "I'm okay. Sorry about the wedding and not telling you. I was scared of the operation, butI didn't want you to worry." She answered looking down at her hands. "That's okay." I said. "So how does it feel to be married?" Kim asked. I hadn't told her yet. "You'll have to ask Yuy, Maxwell or Winner." I said. "What?" Kim asked. "Hai-lin didn't approve of my choice of friends and wanted me to stop seeing all of you. So I told her to leave." I explained, not adding the fact that I realised it wasn't Hai-lin I loved. "Oh. I'm sorry for you." She said. "Why? Because I wanted her to be more then she was? Because I never realised who it was I loved? Don't be. The others actually threw a party in honour of getting rid of 'the wicked witch of the east' as Duo called her." I chuckled at the memory of us throwing darts at her picture. "Wufei?" Kim asked softly. "Yes?" I answered as I played with her hair again, something that never gets old. "If it wasn't her you loved…then who was it?" She asked. "Someone very special, someone i never expected it of, someone I thought I was going to lose, someone who excepts me and isn't bothered by my 'old habit', someone that likes to see me happy even if she isn't." I said sitting on the bed next to her. She looked at me her eyes wide. I looked into her deep brown eyes and felt that familiar sense of safety i walways felt with her, like I could tell her anything. I bent slightly and whispered in her ear. "Someone like you...I love you." Then I kissed her and she eagerly returned it. After ten seconds we broke the kiss. "Kim Yung, will you be mine?" I whispered as I held her closely. It felt right somehow like it was meant this way, unlike with Hai-lin where it only felt nice. "Yes, I…I love you." Kim whispered back as she kissed me again.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up. She needs her rest, she's had a heavy operation and isn't fully recovered yet." The nurse said as she walked in. "Will you stay with me till I sleep?" Kim asked me. "I'd stay till they release you, if it were allowed." I told her sitting back in the chair and holding her hand. "Would you sing for me?" Kim murmured as she laid with her eyes closed. "Of course." I answered. Kim was the only one who knew I liked to sing when no one was there. She was the only one I'd ever sing for except for Nataku. So I softly sang to her till she fell asleep.

"I didn't know you could sing." Trowa said from is position in the doorway. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me and probably never will." I answered. "The doctor says if everything goes alright she should be able to go home by next month." Heero said from behind Trowa. I smiled at her sleeping form and once again asked myself for about the fifteenth time why I didn't realise I loved her this much sooner. Then we went home. After dropping Heero and Trowa off at their respective home I too went home and to bed.

**Two months later**

"…And do you Wufei Chang take Kim Yung to be your wife. In good and bad times, in sickness and health, to love and care for till death do you part. What is your answer?" The priest said. I looked at the woman next to me. This time everything felt right. This is the woman I want to spend my life with. "I do." I said. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. I kissed Kim and she tossed the bouquet. Sam caught it and kissed Trowa happily. Then the party started. Later that night I lay awake playing with Kim's hair as she slept peacefully in my arms. 'three months ago I almost lost you, now you're mine and I will not let you go.Ever.'

**Well there you have it people! Tell me what you think! The good the bad and the ugly! Flames will be used to torch up my school, so talk to me! I want at least 5 reviews to this little one-shot, that would be nice.**

**KIDA AKA Kim**


End file.
